


Alive

by endgame_adashi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff to Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, Parallel Structure, and back to Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgame_adashi/pseuds/endgame_adashi
Summary: Two separate times Keith and Lance find themselves cuddling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for a while and I had to write it okay I love parallel structure and just parallels in general

Keith was pretty easy to find. The guy was either training, eating, sleeping, or reading. This arrangement worked out well for Lance. If he ever wanted to go bug his self-proclaimed rival, he only had a handful of places to look.

So when Lance stumbled upon him in the common area, lying down on the couch with the Altean version of a book, Lance knew _exactly_ what to do.

When Keith heard Lance enter the room, he silently prayed that he was just passing through. _Please,_ he thought, _don’t do anything stupid._

Unfortunately for him, Lance was very talented at doing stupid things.

Keith huffed as Lance jumped onto his lap. “What the hell, man?”

Lance grinned up at him, unashamed. “I needed to lie down.”

“And there isn’t _anywhere else_ you could sit?” Keith raised an arm to the rest of the empty couch.

“Nah,” Lance hummed. 

Groaning, Keith returned to his book only to have a tan hand smack it away. “Lance!”

Lance laughed. “Aren’t I more important than some old Altean book?”

“No,” Keith answered, and when he tried to lean over to grab the book, Lance stopped him. “Lance, is your only goal in life to annoy me?”

“Pretty much,” he gave Keith another cheeky grin before putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. “You know, I’m pretty comfortable here. I might as well take a nap.”

Keith groaned. Taking the opportunity, he quickly grabbed his book and resigned himself to having Lance on his lap.

After a few minutes, Keith began absentmindedly running his fingers through Lance’s hair. If he had realized what he was doing, he would have been absolutely mortified, but he was too wrapped up in his book. Lance, being half-conscious, hummed and leaned into the touch, not realizing it was Keith.

If a paladin or two (or three) came across the pair later, they certainly didn’t say anything.

—————————————————————————————

Keith was pretty easy to find. The guy was either training, eating, sleeping, reading, and now, thinking. The battle that day had been hard, and instead of reading the text in front of him, Keith was staring at the wall. Every one of them had almost died that day, and Keith couldn’t help but relive it.

And when Lance slowly walked into the common area to find Keith, he steeled himself for what he was about to do.

Keith didn’t even hear him enter the room.

He snapped out of his day dream when he felt a gentle presence on his lap. When he looked down, there was Lance, in the same position from a few days ago.

Confused, Keith furrowed his brow and asked, “Are you okay?”

Sighing heavily, Lance gave him a heavy, “No.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

Lance turned onto his side so Keith couldn’t see his face. He opened his mouth to answer, but when his voice refused to come out he clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. Letting out a choked sob, he suddenly threw his arms around Keith’s waist.

Keith had not been expecting that. Yeah, the battle had been hard, but he hadn’t realized that _Lance_ of all people would break down like this. Especially around him. Not really knowing what to do, he hesitantly began running his fingers through Lance’s hair. “Lance,” he whispered, trying his best to comfort, “What’s wrong?”

At that, Lance untangled himself from Keith and sat up. He stared at Keith with wide, tear-filled eyes. “What’s wrong?” he whispered, repeating Keith’s words. “ _What’s wrong?_ Keith, you almost _died,_ and you ask me what’s _wrong?_ ”

Keith had not been expecting that. “Yeah, I almost died. We _all_ almost died.”

“ _Exactly!_ Which means… which means _you_ almost died…” he started crying again, putting his face in his hands.

Keith was extremely lost. “Lance, I’m not any more important than the others.”

“I know!” Lance started, yelling, then quieter, “I know. You’re not more important than the others. But… you are. At the same time. To me.” Lance groaned. “I’m not making any sense.”

“No,” Keith shook his head, “you really aren’t.”

Lance sighed. “Look, Keith… when Red was in the middle of that explosion I… I thought you were…” he started crying again. “And for a few seconds, you _were,_ ‘cause I didn’t know, _I thought you were dead,_ and I realized everything, but it was too late, ‘cause you were _dead,_ for a few seconds you were _dead,_ and I thought I was too late, and everything hit me all at once, and it was the worst feeling in the world because I realized it all once you were _dead._ ” He took a deep breath, but when he opened his mouth to continue, all that came out were sobs.

Keith honestly had no idea what to say. Lance’s rambling made no sense, but he was obviously upset that Keith had almost died. Why he was reacting this way to _him_ of all people, Keith had no idea. He pushed down the selfish flutter that his heart gave, denying both what he felt and what Lance might be implying. “Lance…” he stopped, wondering how to continue. “Lance, I didn’t die, I’m still alive.”

“But you _did,_ ” Lance choked. “You _did_ die, at least it felt like it, _I thought I’d lost you._ ” A few more seconds of shaky sobs, and he continued. “But then Red flew out of the explosion, and it was like… like I was being given another chance, this time actually _knowing_ how I feel, and when I saw you were _alive_ I swore to myself that the next time I had the chance I’d tell you, ‘cause if you die and I never tell you, then… I don’t know what I’d do, Keith.” Lance sighed. “ _I don’t know what I’d do._ ”

Keith’s eyes widened. Half of him knew exactly what Lance was saying, but the other half was still in denial.

“Keith, I…” Lance paused, bracing himself. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Keith was silent. Now he was trying to figure out just where the denial was coming from, because here Lance was, telling him so bluntly, and he _still_ couldn’t believe it. Finally, he let himself feel what he was suppressing, and the surge of love that was finally allowed out scared him. 

Apparently, his silent battle was taken negatively. “I’m sorry, I’m… I’m obviously making you uncomfortable. Forget what I said, I should just… I should just go.” Yet despite his words, Lance didn’t get up. He wanted to, he wanted to run from this embarrassment and heartbreak, but just seeing and feeling Keith _alive_ was too much, and he couldn’t leave. When he finally got his legs to _stand up, damn it,_ a hand shot out to grab his wrist.

“Lance,” Keith whispered, absolutely terrified. “I… I think I’m in love with you, too.”

Lance felt a big, dopey smile adorn his face as he sat back down on top of Keith. The two just looked at each other for a moment, before Lance surged forward and wrapped his arms around Keith. Burrowing his face into Keith’s neck, he relished the feeling of Keith’s pulse. Keith was _alive,_ Keith was _alive_ and he _loved him back._

Lance felt Keith give a small chuckle. “You know, that would have been the perfect moment for a kiss.”

Lance sighed, listening to his new favorite sound. “Yeah, but right now, I like this better.”

And as Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, he found that wholeheartedly agreed.

And if a paladin or two (or three) came across the couple holding each other in their sleep, well, they certainly didn't say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to scream at me my tumblr is @theslytherinmudblood


End file.
